kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mackenzie Ziegler
Mackenzie Frances Ziegler, born to Melissa Gisoni and Kurt Ziegler on June 4, 2004, is a dancer on Lifetime's reality television series Dance Moms, as well as a new up and coming popstar. At the young age of 2, Gisoni enrolled Mackenzie in dance classes at Reign Dance Productions, where her sister Maddie already danced. Later, she became a member of the Abby Lee Dance Company. In 2011, the Zieglers were signed onto Dance Moms ''and have starred in it since. It was confirmed by their dance teacher, Abby Lee Miller, that filming for season 5 will begin in October of 2014. In early 2014, it was announced that Mackenzie would be recording her first studio album under the stage name Mack Z, as well as filming a music video for her very first single, "It's a Girl Party." The music video was premiered on the ''Dance Moms: Girl Talk Reunion episode. Ziegler is said to be recording a Christmas album and will be releasing a new music video for her latest single, "Shine," sometime soon. Mackenzie is a well-rounded performer. She acts, sings, dances, and models. To make time for all this, she began the 2013-2014 school year by being homeschooled with Maddie for the first time. DancesCategory:Dance moms dancers Solos: Let Me Entertain You - musical theater Mouse Trap - acrobatic Bigger Isn't Better - acrobatic The Party Starts Right Now - acrobatic jazz * 2ND overall petite solo - Starbound Talent Competition in If the Shoe Fits - acrobatic * 10TH overall mini solo - Nexstar Talent Competition in Daisy Chains - acrobatic jazz - choreographed by Jennine Wedge * 1ST overall petite solo; Petite Miss Energy 2012 - Energy Dance Competition in You Know You Love It - acrobatic Hollywood - acrobatic Killer Bee - acrobatic * 1ST overall petite solo; Petite Miss Energy 2012 - Energy Dance Competition (nationals) in Beverly Hills, Californi Goody Goody - acrobatic Lemonade - acrobatic jazz Dancing Barefoot - contemporary Earthquake - acrobatic jazz Love is War - acrobatic - choreographed by Jennine Wedge Boys Like You - acrobatic jazz - choreographed by Jennine Wedge Old West - acrobatic - choreographed by Jennine Wedge Reach for the Stars - acrobatic Dance Doctor - jazz * 2ND overall mini solo - Masters of Dance Arts (nationals) in New Orleans, Louisiana Take It to Go - acrobatic jazz - choreographed by Gianna Martello Love Overdose - acrobatic jazz - choreographed by Gianna Martello Red - acrobatic jazz - choreographed by Gianna Martello Cry - lyrical - choreographed by Gianna Martello * 2ND overall solo - World Class Talent Experience Watch Me Fly - acrobatic jazz - choreographed by Gianna Martello Out of My Mind - acrobatic jazz - choreographed by Gianna Martello * 3RD overall junior solo - Energy Dane Competition in * 1ST overall junior solo; Junior Miss Sheer Talent 2014 - Sheer Talent Competition (nationals) in Las Vegas, Nevada Duets: Abba Dabba Honeymoon (with Brooke Kosinski) - acrobatic - choreographed by Jennine Wedge * unknown scoring - Nexstar Talent Competition in Akron, Ohio Together Wherever We Go (with Brooke Kosinski) - acrobatic - choreographed by Jennine Wedge Big Finish (with Brooke Kosinski) - acrobatic jazz - choreographed by Jennine Wedge Reservation for Two (with Kendall Vertes) - acrobatic jazz Run From Mother (with Maddie Ziegler) - contemporary We Hit Harder (with Asia Monet Ray) - jazz Snake Charmer (with Nia Frazier) - acrobatic Trios: Girl Fun (with Nia Frazier and Paige Hyland) - acrobatic Dance Titles Petite Miss Energy 2012 (Daisy Chains) Petite Miss Energy 2012 (Killer Bee) WCDE Elite Mini Dancer 2014 Junior Miss Sheer Talent 2014 (Out of My Mind) Runner-Up Placements JUMP Mini Female VIP 2013 - Pittsburgh JUMP Mini Female VIP 2013 - Orlando 1st - Petite Miss Masters of Dance Arts 2013 (Dance Doctor) Fun Facts * Mackenzie's seasonal solos at the ALDC have been Let Me Entertain You, Mouse Trap, Daisy Chains, Boys Like You, Red, and Out of My Mind * Mackenzie's seasonal duets at the ALDC have been Abba Dabba Honeymoon, Together Wherever We Go, Big Finish * Mackenzie's favorite styles of dance are acro, jazz, and contemporary * Her best friend is Brooke Kosinski * Her rival in season 3 was Asia Monet Ray and her rival in season 4 was Tea' Adamson, but her biggest rival has always been her sister, Maddie * Mackenzie is often compared to Maddie by Abby, fans, friends, and family * Mackenzie doesn't like being compared to her sister because she feels like they are two different dancers that dance different styles and have different strengths Gallery FA44319A-D60F-4027-81C2-BE79DA9B2FE4.JPG|Mackenzie and the girls (2012) 67CD0495-518C-4209-8FFE-7509FF26587B.JPG|Mackenzie and the girls in the dressing room (2012) 024EB225-B4F9-4659-9A22-2CCD563F10E2.JPG|Mackenzie at the Teen Choice Awards (2014) B20F0B2D-97D8-494C-81C7-73DD2A84D00D.JPG|Mackenzie at the Teen Choice Awards (2014) 144034BD-1599-409F-9BF1-42BBAD7667AF.JPG|Mackenzie, Sammie Lenzi, and Brooke Kosinski (2013) FC9AB57B-6DBC-4730-8371-88828CAF9FFD.JPG|Mackenzie and Nia backstage before their duet (2011) 37BABDE8-7B09-4F2F-8DAA-F8ED6E4D438E.PNG|Mackenzie, Sammie, and Brooke bts of It's a Girl Party music video BA8BD0C1-1D01-4191-B994-A1C43DFC8728.JPG|Mackenzie, Sammie, and Brooke B68D1139-2C7C-4CE9-9F1C-B3D46CE2C647.JPG|Mackenzie and Brooke with Jennine before their duet (2014) BED0F36A-0E73-4FCD-BA2B-1150E8FE3695.JPG|Mackenzie, Brooke, and Jennine Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Under 12